


idk, u do u

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mayhaps, i refuse to edit bc 2595 is a gr8 number, idk why i wrote this, is this crack!, jealous non boyfriends, jeffrey and wenjun were mentioned like. once, study session but we didn't talk about studying at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: In Which Zhangjing and his friends are Chaotic





	idk, u do u

**Author's Note:**

> why is this a thing i literally have like 6 wips and they'll never get finished at this rate lmao  
> someoneplsstopmeiwasjsttrynagetridofmyblockididntwantthis
> 
> note: idk what i wrote but hey i wrote something in one sitting can u believe!

Zhengting can sense Yanjun glaring at Ziyi for the past twenty minutes now and all he wants is Zhangjing to appear so he can finally have his peace in this quiet yet tension-filled room so he can finally study without feeling uncomfortable or intrigued at Yanjun's actions. Too bad the older wouldn't come any time soon since his classes would only end ten minutes from the current time. He sighs, raising his geometry book higher so he wouldn't look at anything else but the book's content. So far he hasn't made any progress because reading one line is equivalent to staring at the scene right in front of him, asking himself whether he should just run away or if he should stay in case something gossip-worthy happens.

Ziyi, on the other hand, has been smiling at his phone since he arrived. He's been texting Zhangjing again. The cute pig meme that Zhangjing sent him effectively cheered him up after he got scolded by professor Feng for forgetting his homework ( _Which he definitely didn't forget. He worked on it all night and he's sure that he sent them in at the beginning of class, how could his professor lose his papers?_ ) He replies immediately to the older with a smiley face and a heart emoji in which the older reciprocates. Maybe he texts Zhangjing what's wrong with Yanjun as well, because for the past twenty minutes and twenty-eight seconds, he's been glaring at him and if his glare could kill, Ziyi would definitely have been severely injured by now. Near death even.

Yanjun doesn't know why he's mad in all honesty, but since that fucking boogie man arrived and entered his and Zhangjing's quiet life, ( _as best friends, Yanjun could only dream that he's Zhangjing's boyfriend._ ) things have never been the same. It's not that Zhangjing has completely replaced him. In fact, the older has repeatedly assured him that he's still number one in his heart but this Ziyi? He's been slowly taking Zhangjing away from him. Whether it's his partner for biology lab or simply his seatmate during lunch. Before he could arrive Ziyi's already there, sitting right beside him and making another one of his funny jokes. ( _Not to be rude, but how did Zhangjing find any of boogie man's jokes funny when he has funnier ones?_ )

 

* * *

 

Half of Xukun's classes are already advanced- taking classes for third years when he's only on his first year of college. Some people might think he's gifted and others might think he's cheating but everyone still wanted to be close to him because he's well known. Also because of this mysterious persona he has been keeping up since the past semester. What he doesn't understand is why Wang Ziyi would ignore all his attempts at flirting- even the ones he learned from the master flirt, Zhu Zhengting has all been ignored by him. He turns to see the annoying bunny boy sitting right beside him, offering him gum with a smile on his face. He doesn't know what bunny boy wants from him but he's certain that he's an enemy. ( _But admittedly he's cute. Maybe he should try acting cute sometimes? Will Ziyi notice him if he dresses up as a bunny this Halloween?  He hates to admit that he'd do everything just so Ziyi would notice him, but he still hates bunny boy with his guts despite wanting to be just like him sometimes._ )

Zhangjing might have felt a teeny bit hurt when Xukun denies his gum so he turns to his seatmate Linong with the sunshine face who gladly accepted his gum. Xukun has been hostile to him ever since and he guesses it's because of his obvious crush on Ziyi. Rumours about him and Ziyi have been up in the air for a while now and neither of them cared enough to deny it because there's nothing wrong with bros hanging out with each other anyways, nor is there anything suspicious about them having weekly talks on how to seduce their own love interests (which is definitely not each other). Upon receiving Ziyi's text on Yanjun, Zhangjing can't help but shake his head and chuckle, replying with a " _don't worry zi, he's harmless._ " He doesn't know why Yanjun's suddenly all grumpy again but hopefully, he wouldn't pick a fight with Ziyi because everyone who becomes a close friend- " _nvm he's harmful. don't get near him, wait for me_."

Linong liked being around Zhangjing and Xukun because Xukun's petty actions are quite interesting to see and Zhangjing making an effort to befriend Xukun, though a failure is really cute and touching. Though the rejections and the subtle bullying from the other weren't that funny, he still can't help but end up watching both of them. It gets even more interesting with Ziyi and Yanjun around and he can't wait 'till the professor dismisses them and they finally hang out with the rest of the gang. He's sure that he's winning the bet over Chengcheng and Linkai soon. It might not be today, but he knows how it's gonna end ( _He doesn't_ ). Well, at least he _knows_ that it'll be chaotic and fun to watch.

 

* * *

 

Justin has been exchanging texts with Zhengting and Linong for the past ten minutes and Chengcheng still hasn't gotten out of his classroom. Bighead keeps forgetting his books and some other things no one would ever expect a normal student to bring in class but somehow, Chengcheng manages to do so and even forget about having them at all. Linong has been reporting on the Xukun- Zhangjing situation, stating that it might be chaotic this time and Zhengting has been texting him to get there quick because Yanjun's starting to look like he's about to strangle Ziyi one more time he receives a message from anybody. He replies with a " _sure_ ", but everybody knows that he wouldn't because Chengcheng is definitely not getting out sooner.

Chengcheng is sure he's packed everything- His books, his notebooks, his wallet, Jeffrey's lunchbox filled with egg peelings, Zhengting's cologne, the cute bunny keychain he definitely didn't steal from Yanjun, Zhangjing's notes ( _plus the ridiculously weird note in a pink envelope. He doesn't understand why Zhangjing shoved his literature notes in his science notebook_ ), Justin's pencil case ( _he only has blue ballpens and Chengcheng wonders if Justin's eyes are okay because the blue ink Hurts his eyes_ ), Linkai's earphones- All set. He zips his bag ( _with minimal difficulty this time, thank god he didn't try to bring chongchong to school this time_ ) and exits the room, greeting Justin who's been tapping his feet impatiently and Linkai who just arrived.

 

* * *

 

Linkai asks them what's wrong the moment they entered the room, but Yanjun refused to answer and Zhengting scrambles back to reading his book ( _Which is upside down. Understandable_ ) Ziyi only looked confused at the question, giving him and the other two bro hugs and fist bumps as greeting. He exchanges glances with Chengcheng ( _who shrugged, obviously not knowing anything_ ) and Justin ( _who's been grinning to himself- he guesses that it's because of their bet earlier_ ) It felt awkward the rest of the wait, but it was funny seeing Yanjun be so mad when he's often calm.

 

* * *

 

It was as if a heavy weight has been lifted off the moment Zhangjing arrived. Linong right behind him, greeting everyone like the sunshine he is. Yanjun's expression immediately softens upon seeing him and Ziyi rushes to give him a hug because he missed his bunny buddy ( _Yanjun looked like he was going to murder somebody once again, he immediately breaks the hug between him and Ziyi_ ) Xukun suddenly changed his attitude towards Zhangjing as if he wasn't bitching on him the past few hours.

The study group went on the usual, Xukun explaining most of the things Zhengting couldn't get for the nth time already, Linong and Linkai discussing on their history lesson, Chengcheng and Justin arguing on who got the formula right ( _it's Justin, Chengcheng cannot believe he got everything wrong for all ten questions_ ) and he and Ziyi discussing about their investigative project.

The only thing that's not right is Yanjun looking like a kicked puppy, sitting right across him with such a sad look on his face. Ziyi tells him to approach Yanjun and ask for help, whispering that he should take the chance, but he doesn't know if he should at all since it's their project and Yanjun is on a group with Zhengting ( _who's still getting tutored by a now frustrated Xukun_ ).

Not that Zhangjing's a coward or anything, but his past few attempts of trying to confess to Yanjun has failed so far ( _Ziyi has been clowning him for each failure but he doesn't understand because he hasn't confessed as well! idiot!_ ) and these failures have discouraged him a lot, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance with Yanjun because he's sure that Yanjun would only see him as a best friend. There are a lot of people who are smart and attractive- better than he is and he's been whining about that for the past month already.

He doesn't know whether he should thank Ziyi or punch him in the face when he announces that he's studying by himself and suggesting that maybe he should study with Yanjun instead- like Ziyi doesn't know that the reason why he failed his calculus test last semester was because Yanjun was tutoring him and he suddenly cannot hear anything he's saying and all he wanted to do was to stare at Yanjun's pretty face for the next ten years.

Ziyi looked accomplished though since he's been trying to make more opportunities for Yanjun and Zhangjing to be alone and finally get together ( _he reasons out that it's because he's a good friend who Zhangjing can rely on, but in actual, he's just really done and don't want to be a part of Zhangjing and Yanjun's teenage angst drama going on._ )

Xukun could have taken the opportunity when bunny boy moved over to sit beside ice cube and finally leave the love of his life alone all for him to be with but Zhengting still can't solve the third question at all even if he's explained each and every step repeatedly for the past two hours.

 

* * *

 

The review is going on well, Chengcheng definitely understood Justin's weird diagrams and ugly handwriting as they talked about regular science things like the Kingdom Plantae and why humans are a part of Kingdom Animalia when Justin spots Zhangjing's literature note with the pink envelope. He doesn't understand why Justin would need Zhangjing's literature notes when he isn't taking the course, nor does he understand why he and Linong have been exchanging scheming glances since he's got a hold of Zhangjing's literature note. He guesses that it's just Justin and Linong pulling out a prank on Zhangjing and their other friends so he lets them be. 

Justin feels triumphant when he got a hold of Zhangjing's "literature notes" ( _he wonders why Chengcheng would even think of it as literature notes when it literally is inside a pink envelope and who would write their literature notes in cute stationery paper?_ ) Texting Linong that he might just have the key to winning their bet, Justin makes a note to himself to drop the letter to Yanjun's bag or inside Yanjun's locker so Yanjun can make out with Zhangjing like he always dreamed of (it's painstakingly obvious, it's just that Zhangjing's way too dense for anything that he doesn't get that Yanjun sees Ziyi as a threat and all his other past friends ( _that usually ends up being beaten up- that one doesn't make sense because Yanjun has noodle arms and he can't even carry a bucket of water without spilling majority of its content onto the ground_ ) 

He turns to the right and Linkai is definitely grossed out by Zhangjing's obvious heart eyes and Yanjun stuttering every three to five words as he spoke. He'd tell them to kiss already if he didn't have an ongoing bet with Linong and Justin. He turns to the left and he watches Xukun trying to rush Zhengting who's still on the third item after two and a half hours. A little bit more to the left and there's Linong trying to creep as quietly as he can so he could speak to Justin. He texts Ziyi asking him if he'd want to get drinks since he cannot watch this chaos right in front of him anymore. Also because he wants another can of coffee.

Ziyi agrees immediately, exiting the room as quick as possible. He has received 50 SOS texts from Zhangjing for the past minute, Linkai had noticed the constant buzzing of his phone and he was forced to tell the truth- about how he and Zhangjing are each other's emotional support because they are emo boys in love with two men who wouldn't even bat a lash at them ( _except that's totally not true on Zhangjing's part- Yanjun could have killed him a long time ago if the laws allowed him to._ ) They return only when Justin texts them about taking their things because it's already seven in the evening and Zhengting's been whining about hungry he is since he hasn't eaten since they were dismissed.

Justin and Linong excuses themselves, saying that they wanted to study for ten more minutes but they took off as soon as everyone has left, running towards the locker rooms and finding Yanjun's. For the fifty bucks, they'd do all that.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was just as usual- Xukun not-so-subtly hating on Zhangjing as Zhangjing giggles at another one of Ziyi's jokes. Yanjun glaring at Ziyi, Zhengting hoping that he just stayed with Wenjun even if the IT building is way too far from the arts building and Justin, Chengcheng, Linong and Linkai with their ongoing bet on when Zhangjing and Yanjun would start dating. 

Except today, Linkai wanted to change his vote from "Zhangjing and Yanjun are cowards and will never do that" to "Zhangjing and Yanjun eventually will, like real soon" and Yanjun just got a mysterious letter in his locker that got some of their friends gasping. 

Zhangjing's face became pale when he realized what it was, immediately turning to Ziyi who immediately raised his hands and shrugged.

Chengcheng wondered why Zhangjing's literature notes are on Yanjun's locker when he gave it to Zhangjing and only after a moment of thinking did he realize that _oh, it must be a love letter_. Justin and Linong high-fives when nobody's looking.

Too bad Xukun wasn't able to hear about it because he went to class too early, but he would probably enjoy the news of Zhangjing proclaiming his love for Yanjun.

The day ends beautifully for Yanjun who might have cut class just so he can make out with his now boyfriend Zhangjing ( _Finally, after twelve long years of liking Zhangjing_ ) and for Justin and Linong who are fifty bucks richer. Not so much for Chengcheng and Linkai who cannot believe that Yanjun and Zhangjing graduated from the cowardice they're known for. 

 

* * *

 

Xukun might still dislike Zhangjing because Ziyi still sticks to him often and he cannot believe he's against _boyfriends_ now because Yanjun and Ziyi suddenly became very close to each other as well.

Maybe when Ziyi and Xukun are not looking, Justin starts another round of bet with Linkai and Chengcheng about Ziyi and Xukun. Justin and Linong know that they'd be fifty bucks richer again if they took things into their own hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be Pure Zikun but guess who's very whipped for Zhangjing (me) and ended up writing Zhangjun instead (me again)
> 
> The prompt was originally Zhangjing and Ziyi as each other's emotional support friends because they think that their crushes don't like them but the truth is their crushes are 3 seconds away from strangling the other because they like them back but what chaos did i write istg


End file.
